


Sanctified

by GrassMower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, High School, Just something cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassMower/pseuds/GrassMower
Summary: Jongin has a confession to make.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute drabble i decided to crosspost!! read on aff [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1216602)

Jongin is spacing out when the bells chimes. His gaze is out of the window, watching the first leaves of spring wave through the wind. The thoughts on his mind are somewhere completely different, though. Jongin removes his palm from under his chin, blushing when he realizes how absent he was by just thinking about that one person.

Harboring a crush is something new for Jongin. The feelings are always there – whether they’re strong or low-key – and sometimes they get a little too overwhelming. Just now, when only thinking about him, Jongin felt feather-light, like he was floating, mainly because he imagined actions like going into his crush’s room for the first time or holding his hand. Simple things which make his heart race a mile per hour.

Jongin has not entirely adapted to these feelings, as they suddenly increase in vehemence and leave him sweaty-handed for the remainder of the day. It’s crazy how with one look at _him_ his entire body shifts into a nervous red mess, and then the next moment he’s hiding his irrepressible smile.

Through Jongin’s pink-stained glasses, Kyungsoo is the most ethereal being on this earth. The senior has a smile brighter than the sun. He is not only sociable, but friendly too, and Jongin will never forget that one time where Kyungsoo helped watering the plants after school. They do not know each other well – heck, Jongin doesn’t even know if Kyungsoo knows _his name_ – but Jongin has received a total of four hi’s and he’s happy their relationship is at non-strangers.

The bell chimes again, and Jongin is snapped out of his trance for the second time. Quickly packing up his mathematics book, his fingers skim across a soft, pebble-sized piece of fabric. He pauses.

Right. Next week is an important exam week for seniors.

Jongin was in a convenience store two days ago and it was selling good luck charms. It took him a whole fifteen minutes of staring and reconsidering, but Jongin let his heartrate and emotions take control – and gone were his last coins. Yesterday he was to afraid to give, today his fingers are stilled in hesitance.

With a sigh, Jongin zips his bag closed and slings it over his shoulder. He walks past the empty desks until he’s halfway through, a figure outside catching his attention. Without doubt, it is Kyungsoo’s small but sturdy posture. Even on the second floor, Jongin recognizes his stature, and before he starts feeling weird about that, he’s entranced by his laugh. He’s with his friends. Jongin swallows. He wishes to gaze a little longer at Kyungsoo’s face.

Snapping out of it, Jongin walks out of the classroom. His mind is a mess, but there’s a strong feeling bubbling up – today is his last chance to give Kyungsoo the charm. A sudden boost of confidence is making Jongin grip his bag strap tighter, and he goes straight for the stairway leading outside.

“Jongin!” Someone calls when he’s at the bottom of the stairs.

Jongin turns to see Sehun waving. Trying his best not to sound bothered by his presence, Jongin waits until Sehun speaks.

“Are you still going karaoke with us?” He asks.

Jongin fidgets with the zipper on his bag, eyes darting to Kyungsoo outside. “No, sorry. Maybe another time.”

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun.”

“Sorry, I have something planned.” Jongin’s eyes are still on Kyungsoo, and it seems Sehun is finally taking note of Jongin’s absence.

“Fine then. Next time you’ll come, though.” He says, pointing a warning finger at Jongin.

“I will,” Jongin promises, before he quickly passes Sehun. Kyungsoo has started walking towards the gate, and Jongin really doesn’t want to miss his last chance. He’s alone – which is a relief, but he’s close to turning the corner, so Jongin makes a sprint for it.

“Kyungsoo!” He calls out breathlessly, nearly in a desperate tone. His heart is already beating miles per minute, even faster when Kyungsoo turns at him with his gentle eyes.

“Jongin? Is something wrong?”

For a brief moment, Jongin’s entire being stops at his name falling from Kyungsoo’s angel lips, but then he’s back to his flustered self. His hands fumble for the zipper of his bag, pulling on it nervously. “I-I wanted to— _ugh_ ,” The zipper gets stuck for a short second and Jongin feels like his entire body is aflame with the way he’s humiliating himself. It finally comes loose after some violent tugging. Jongin reaches inside and feels around rather clumsily, avoiding Kyungsoo’s face to lessen the pressure and nervousness.

“Are you okay?”

Jongin’s really glad he can’t see the look on Kyungsoo’s face. “Y-yeah, I’m good—just gotta, _agh where is it?_ ” After some more awkward fumbling, his fingers finally touch the plush fabric of the charm, and he pulls it out excitedly. The charm is pretty in the afternoon sun – the red and pink are more vibrant, and the gold embroidery of the symbol shines in the light. Jongin gently hands it to Kyungsoo, who accepts the gift with a surprised look. “For good luck… on your exams…” He murmurs, thoroughly embarrassed by his actions.

Kyungsoo is silent for a moment, but then he breaks out in a sunshine smile. “Thank you, Jongin! This is so nice of you. I’ll make sure to bring it to every exam and use it while I’m studying.”

Then, Kyungsoo raises to his tippy toes and places a feathery soft kiss on Jongin’s hot cheek. Jongin burns up from tip to toe. His mind goes blank.

Kyungsoo is gone when he comes to his senses, but he can still feel those plush lips upon his skin.


End file.
